The IEEE 802.1Q networking standard defined a system of virtual local area network (VLAN) tagging for Ethernet frames to be used by switches in handling such frames. A “VLAN tag” is information that can be added into an Ethernet frame to identify a particular VLAN to which the frame is destined.